scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lava Dragon
"Rawwwwwrrrrrr!!!!! We think we'll serve a meal for you! You look good to...eat! And we'll make you...well-done!" ''-Lava Dragon, ''from the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Lava Dragon is a boss that Gregory & co. encounters in Burrow Volcano during the events of the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He is also the keeper of the red Pillowstar, the Pillowstar of Courage, which then gets taken by The Gunback Quintuplets. Physical Appearance Lava Dragon appears to be a three-headed, orange colored, fire breathing male dragon with yellow eyes and red eye pupils, flame-like hair, and bears some sleeve-coat-like arms. Apparently, the arms are not connected to the dragon. Development Gregory was inspired to draw Lava Dragon by seeing the boss Czar Dragon from Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars. Scene When Gregory and co. reach the main point of Burrow Volcano, Lava Dragon appears from the lava, startling them by surprise. After Gregory outsmarts Lava Dragon's comment, Lava Dragon starts making the volcano rumble, causing magma to rise from the lava and makes the lava hit Gregory. Apparently, the flying magma misses Gregory, as he jumps to avoid it. Lava Dragon then gets angry, snarls and roars, and the battle begins. After the battle, when Gregory defeats Lava Dragon, it appears as Chimero, its skeletal form, who then explodes, and collapses into the lava, never to be seen or heard of again. Attacks Lava Dragon will attack Gregory and co. by biting with his three heads, or by punching with his mobile arms. Like other enemies and bosses, Lava Dragon does special attacks as well, such as Fire Wall, Will-O'-Wisp, Flame Punch, Roar, Fire Breath, Dragonbreath, Dragon Claws, Doom, Reinforcements, and Faker. Fire Wall creates a wall of fire, damaging all opposite party members. It may also cause the Burn status. Will-O'-Wisp is a status effect move that creates green flaming lights that surround and disappear into the target, causing the Burn status. Flame Punch punches the foe with flaming fists and may also cause the Burn status. Fire Breath breathes fire that hits only one target, and also causes the Burn status. Dragonbreath emits toxic breath from a dragon's mouth to a target, causing the Poisoned status. Dragon Claws hits the foe with huge, sharp dragon claws. Doom puts eerie thoughts on the foe, causing the Fear status. Reinforcements can heal the user and his/her/its party members by some of their HP. Faker can fake out the foe, causing the Flinch status. It also serves as the first attack. Lava Dragon, as his name implies, is completely made of fire. If Fire, Emberette, Wolfember, and Wolfette use fire moves on him, it will only feed him, making his attack stronger. However, like all fire enemies, Lava Dragon is weak against water and ice moves, because the water can cool him off, and the ice can freeze his body, plus preventing the magma in his body from spreading. Each time Lava Dragon is hit by water or ice attacks, he says "Ouch!! I hate the cool elements!!", which gives away his weakness. Using Water, Mia, Ice, and Icelia's special attacks will be best to defeat this enemy. 'Chimero' ".....oooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo........" ''-Chimero,'' before rising from the lava. After Lava Dragon is defeated during the battle, his skin tears off, and collapses into the lava. He then rises back, only to appear as a dead skeletal version of himself named Chimero. His appearance is more malicious, has rugged sleeve-coat-like arms that are brown in color and spiky. He does the same main attacks as his formal appearance, Lava Dragon, but can only do one fire attack. Chimero also can do some special attacks that its original form couldn't do, such as Nightly Winds, Ghastly Fire, Ultra Bite, Ghoul Punch, Crystal Drop, Earthquake, Misty Air, and Doom. Nightly Winds creates powerful dark winds, damaging all opposite party members. It also causes the Fear status. Ghastly Fire creates scary flames around the foe for damage. It may also cause the Burn status if it hits. Ultra Bite is a stronger attack of Super Bite, and also causes the Flinch status. Ghoul Punch punches the target with a ghostly hand. Crystal Drop drops crystals on one target, causing the Flinch status. Earthquake is an even stronger move of Tremor, which heavily shakes the ground, damaging all members on the battlefield. However, since Chimero is only composed of three heads, they don't take damage from it, so only Gregory & co. can can get hit by the attack. Misty Air boosts the user's evasiveness stat sharply. Doom puts eerie thoughts into the foe, causing the Fear status. This enemy is a skeleton, which means that it isn't affected by lightning or grass attacks like any other skeleton enemies, but weak against pure attacks. Using Gregory's Magic Paintbrush and Princess Jasmine's Heart Scepter would be best to take out this enemy. Trivia *Lava Dragon and Chimero are the only two bosses that have three Mind Thoughts. While Lava Dragon's Mind Thought is separate, Chimero's Mind Thought is the same. Chimero's Mind Thought also similars to Zombarrot's, as they are both "mindless". Also, the right headed Lava Dragon's Mind Thought appears to say that it suffers from headaches, due to it taking damage every time it attacks. *In Chimero's drawing, its hands are not skeletal, yet when one feels it, it feels hard like bones. *Chimero's Experience Points that are gained upon its defeat is only worth one, while Lava Dragon's Experience Points are 2,999 more. It actually means that the skeletal dragon is still part of Lava Dragon, only it's not a main figure that was worth getting more out of. *Chimero's name is a pun on the Greek mythology Chimera, which refers to a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature, usually male or female gender creature. However, the "a" was switched an "o" in order to make the skeleton dragon's name more suitable for it being a male. *When Chimero rises from the lava, his roar is more different than Lava Dragon's. In fact, the roar of Chimero's is more terrifying than his living form. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Skeletal Beings Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Bosses in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars